Ranma's Wives: Warrior Edition!
by ocramed
Summary: Hell hath no fury than a woman's scorn...especially one that can kick butt! Part of the TRT and SMST storyline...


**Ranma's Wives: Warrior Edition! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a two-part story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a side-story to "Ranma's Wives".**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

It is said the way of the warrior is fraught with peril. However, it can be said that at the time this was stated, the author did not take into account the ways of women, or of wives…

Or wives who happen to be martial artists.

For Ranma Saotome, a martial arts adventurer himself of many years, no truer words are these when examining his relationships with wives who were warriors themselves.

It was the latest Kage Summit of the Five Great Shinobi Nations in the Land of Iron, located in Hokkaido Prefecture. For the most part, the Japanese government had a hands-off approach in the affairs of the shinobi, particularly where the umbrella ninja association, known as the Go Kamisora Gama is concerned. Thus, even as various shinobi factions and villages gathered together, other martial artists gathered together to meet these mysterious warriors…

"Um, why do you have to look like that?" Akane said, as her husband Ranma-onna, known as "Tsuranma" in that particular form, breast-fed her child Mito. As Tsuranma, Ranma's body combined with that of the late Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. The result was a more buxom and older, and still attractive, Ranma-onna.

"I have to feed Mito," Tsuranma said. "Besides, as the Sixth Hokage, I have to be in this form anyway."

"I thought you were the 'Fifth Hokage'?"

"Well, since I am not technically Tsunade, I, as Tsuranma, am the Sixth."

"Oh. Still…I don't like the idea of having a husband being a mother of a child who isn't…well, mine."

"Akane, we've been over this," Tsuranma said, as she dislodged Mito from her bosom. "I was married to Tsunade, and I didn't want her to die, okay?"

"I know, I know," Akane said with a sigh, as she looked at Mito. She looked like a little version of Ranma's girl body, but with strawberry blond hair…

"Akane, I know it's hard for you to deal with my life as it is," Tsuranma said. "Look, as soon as this meeting is taken care of, I'll take on a weekend getaway."

"Okay, but it's going to be YOU as a male."

"Okay…"

"And when I say YOU as a MALE, I don't mean YOU as that pervert Jiranma," Akane said, as she folded her arms.

"Okay, but, what's so bad being Jiranma?" Tsuranma said, referring to his old friend Jiraiya, whom Ranma had merged with as well, in order to save his life.

"I don't need three perverts in my life, thank you very much."

"Wait, three?"

"Yes, Ranma, Jiraiya and Grandfather Happosai."

"Ah. Well, at least the Ranma and Jiraiya part of me don't go on panty raids."

"Small difference. And by the way, why is SHE here?"

Tsuranma turned to see Orochiko, the merged form of Usagi and the villain Orochimaru, eating ramen at the breakfast table. Orochiko notices this.

"What?" Orochiko asked.

"I'm asking our 'husband' why you are here," Akane said, before turning towards another member of the Ranma's "harem".

"And you?"

"Well, um, I am the head of the Miruko Clan," Miko said, as she gets her daughter Reiko ready for her lessons in calligraphy, with her tutor. "Besides, it's not every day that all the shinobi clans can get together to compare notes and all…"

"But you and your clan are half-monster!"

"Akane, we don't judge here," Tsuranma replied.

"It's 'hanyo', and I am demon only on my father's side."

"And I am the Otokage, the head of the Hidden Sound Village," Orochiko said, as she goes over her notes. She was to offer a proposal that would strengthen existing security agreements without having each nation lessen their own ventures. Still, in spite of being different from Orochimaru, her previous incarnation, some did not trust the Snake Moon Princess…

"Well, I rather have Ukyo here than dealing with your latest antics," Akane said. "At least, she's still human."

"Well, I'm just glad to have come back from deep space," Ukyo Kuonji said, as she finished her meal. "I mean, I'm glad that I am a member of the Blue Lantern Corps and all, but I don't like having to attend meetings on Odym every ninety days."

"Your business is not hurting or anything?" Tsuranma asked. "I mean, I attend Green Lantern meetings with no problem."

"That's because you can create multiple copies of yourselves, using the Multi-Form Technique or something," Akane said. "Not everyone is good as you are, Ranma."

"Akane, Usagi and Ryouga mastered the Multi-Form Technique AND the Shadow Clone Jutsu, as well as our kids and others within our circle of friends and family," Tsuranma replied. "All you have to do is train."

"Not everyone can train as hard you can, Ranma," Akane replied.

"Miko and I can teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Akane," Ukyo said, referring to the fact that all shinobi knew how to create multiple self-copies, some more "solid" than others…

"Okay, just you, Ukyo," Akane said. "I don't want to risk getting corrupted or something from Miko."

"Hey!" Miko replied in protest.

Tsuranma sighed, and wondered if it was a good idea for bringing Akane along, especially since she had yet to meet Ranma's other wife. Thankfully, she thought long-and-hard enough to send her other half ahead of the group, even if it's the pervert one…

"Ranma-kun!" squealed the Fifth Mizukage, as she runs into the arms of Jiranma. "You've returned to me!"

"Mei, my delicate water flower," said Jiranma, as he hugged back. As Jiranma, Ranma has more-noticeably longer, spikier hair, even if still tied in a pony tail.

"I…I still yearn to hear those words of yours, even as I am forced to place duty over happiness," Mei said. "Nevertheless, I am glad that you are here, in spite of your…condition."

"My condition?" Jiranma asked.

"Yes, your girl-side being wedded to HER."

"Mei, I'm still me," Jiranma said, as he escorts the Mizukage to a nearby bench. "Tsunade is a part of me, even as is Jiraiya. Whatever rivalry you might have had with her, you have to accept the new reality of me being same, yet flavored differently…"

Jiranma opens his palm, and uses a Water Bending Jutsu to form a floating ball of water over it

"This sphere of water is what I am, at my core," Jiranma said, as he begins to shape it in his hand. "No matter the shape, it is still the same…"

Jiranma then shapes it into a rose made out of ice, and then hands it to Mei.

"I do hope that you understand my meaning, Mei-chan," Jiranma said.

"I do," Mei said with a sigh, as she accepts the ice rose. "Still, duty calls, and I must lead our village towards a better future, especially now."

"Aye," Jiranma said. "Many lives and fortunes were lost because of the war, and we have much to do in order to help everyone prepare for the next human adventure…"

Jiranma then holds Mei's free hand.

"Will I count on you to at least hear what will be proposed today?" Jiranma asked.

"Considering the fact that your village reformed the criminal Zabuza, I will consider it," Mei said with a mischievous grin. "But I might need more convincing, say…over breakfast?"

"What happened to dinner?"

"Who says I won't be having 'dinner'?"

"Ah, I see…"

Shortly before the conference gets underway, Ranma, as both Tsuranma and Jiranma, decides to introduce Mei to his other wives…

"Um, I would like to introduce you all to Mei," Jiranma said.

"Hello," Mei said with a smile, before turning towards Tsuranma. "Um, hi."

"Mei, it's me," Tsuranma replied. "And you've already me Usagi."

"Hello," Orochiko said with a wave.

"So, when I am speaking to you, I'm speaking to HIM?" Mei said, as she points to Jiranma.

"Yes," Jiranma and Tsuranma said in unison. "It's complicated, but we have the same mind, but compartmentalized."

"Well, then," Mei said, as she walks up to Tsuranma, and hugs her close, causing the Hokage to blush. "I think I can get used to this-"

"Excuse me?" Akane said with annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mei replied, after breaking her hug. "You must be Akane Tendo."

"Yes, I am," Akane said. "And, I am his FIRST wife."

"You don't say…"

"Um, hi," Ukyo said with a bow. "I am of the Kuonji clan."

"Ah, a 'Dough Master'," Mei said with a nodded approval. She then turned to see Miko, and frowned.

"Mei?" Jiranma asked.

"Is she 'hanyo'?" Mei asked.

"Mei, don't talk like that," Tsuranma said. "It's not nice."

"This is Miko Mido, the head of the Mido Clan, and heir to the Shikima Realm…and my wife," Jiranma said.

"Then, I apologize," Mei said. "It's just that, well…"

"I am not sorry for being part demon," Miko said. "But I do understand your mistrust."

"Alright," Mei said. "Wait, so, you're Shikima?"

"Yes."

"Which means that you know 'Inujutsu'?"

"Yes," Miko said with a sigh. She wanted to be known for her skills as a warrior, not for the talents that she was trained to do…

"Nice," Mei said. "Well, we better find our place at the table, Jiranma-"

"I'm not Hokage," Jiranma said. "My other half is."

"No, I'm Otokage," Orochiko said.

"Usagi, I was referring to ME," Tsuranma said.

"Ah."

"We are going to have a long talk after this, Ranma," Akane said.

"Oh, I can hardly wait," Jiranma and Tsuranma said.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author Note: What other fighters, warriors and soldiers do you think Ranma should be married to? The fighting bride doesn't have to be shinobi, but also a street fighter or demon hunter could do. And, the warrior can be someone outside of Japan. Let me know what you think.**

**Next Time: More warrior wives. See you then...**


End file.
